Jacqueline the Tiger
Jacqueline the Tiger ist eine Freundin von Nitro the Hedgehog und damit ein Mitglied von Team Nitro. Sie ist eine Cheerleaderin für sämtliche Sportveranstaltungen. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Jacqueline wurde als drittes Kind von Pierre the Tiger und Monique the Tiger geboren und sie kam sehr schnell in Kontakt zu Nitro und Nyx the Panda. Mit sechs Jahren war Jacqueline schon ein Teil von Team Nitro. Als Jacqueline 14 Jahre alt war, starb ihr Vater, was Jacqueline leicht mitgenommen hatte, allerdings munterte Nitro Jacqueline so sehr auf, dass Jacqueline das nie wieder vergessen wird. Nebenbei war Jacqueline in der Westopolis High School als Cheerleaderin aktiv und das war einfach ihre Bühne, die Jacqueline gekonnt ausnutzte. Allerdings gab es viel Neid um ihre Person, weswegen es bei der Abschlussfeier eskalierte. Als Jacqueline das Übliche machte, bewarfen ein paar eifersüchtige Konkurrenten sie mit vielen Tomaten und lästerten über sie. Das war für Jacqueline die schlimmste Nacht aller Zeiten, weswegen Jacqueline bis heute nicht gerne darüber redet. Als dann die alljährliche Stadtrallye stattfand, nahm Jacqueline teil, da alle drei Mitglieder von Nitros Mutter Adrianna the Hedgehog eingetragen wurden. Während der Rallye entdeckten sie allerdings Spiky the Hedgehog mit einem Plakat und nahmen es ihm ab. Auf dem Plakat war eine Karte zu einem Orb raufgezeichnet, der in das Labyrinth führte. Jacqueline wurde dann im Labyrinth von Minion the Meerkat konfrontiert, woraufhin Minion von ihr geklatscht wurde. Als dann alle drei den Ort erreichten, konnten sie dafür sorgen, dass Dr. Virus niemals an den Orb rankommt. So gingen die drei am Ende des Tages im Medved einen trinken. Persönlichkeit Jacqueline ärgert gerne kleinere und jüngere bzw. die Wehrlosen, um einmal ihre Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Doch Jacqueline lässt sich immer von Nitro rumschubsen, weil sie es nicht wagt, Nitro die Meinung zu sagen, da beide ja befreundet sind. Jacqueline kann frech und unhöflich sein, allerdings hat sie auch eine weiche Seite, die sehr sensibel ist. Sie versucht oft Nitro zu gefallen, weswegen sie sich oftmals für sie verbiegt. Jacqueline ist aber leicht zu erschrecken, was vor allem vorkommt, wenn der Raum dunkel ist. Jacqueline ist oft leicht traurig, deswegen braucht sie jemanden wie Nyx, der sie aufmuntert. Auch ist Jacqueline sehr angewidert von Alkohol, weil sie mitkriegt, was Alkohol mit ihrer Mutter angestellt hat. Deswegen verachtet sie es, dass Aimé mit dem Trinken angefangen hat, weil sie dieses Theater kein zweites Mal erleben will. Für Jacqueline sind Nitro, Nyx und Aimé die wichtigsten Personen, die sie hat, weswegen sie sehr emotional werden kann, wenn etwas schlimmes passieren könnte, was die körperliche Gesundheit der drei beeinträchtigen könnte. Fähigkeiten Jacqueline ist von den dreien mit Abstand die Schwächste, sie kann nur sich mit Nahkampf wehren, der auch nicht gerade sehr gut ist und sie kann sich mit ihren Krallen wehren, mit denen sie kratzen kann und das kann manchmal heftig brennen. Verbindungen Nitro the Hedgehog Jacqueline sieht zu Nitro auf, weswegen sie Nitro begleitet und alles mit ihr macht, was sie macht. Jacqueline sieht in Nitro das, was Jacqueline selber sein will. Wenn Nitro einmal Jacqueline anzickt, nimmt Jacqueline das persönlich und könnte leicht traurig werden. Nyx the Panda Jacqueline findet Nyx kuschelig und beruhigend. Jacqueline vertraut Nyx viele Probleme an, da sie Nyx für sehr vernünftig hält. Jacqueline mag Nyxs Art sehr, weswegen sie gerne mit Nyx abhängt. Monique the Tiger Jacqueline ist enttäuscht von ihrer Mutter, weil sie alles vernachlässigt hatte, ihr Leben, ihre Kinder und auch ihre Umgebung. Sie wird nicht selten von ihrer Mutter angeschrien oder sogar vergessen. Aimé the Tiger Jacqueline mag Aimé sehr, weswegen sie gerne mit ihr Zeit verbringt. Ebenso sieht Jacqueline in Aimé eine vernünftige Person vor sich, mit der sie über ihre Probleme reden kann. Allerdings verachtet Jacqueline es, dass Aimé mit dem Trinken angefangen hat. Kylian the Tiger Jacqueline findet Kylian nicht so ätzend wie Nitro ihren Bruder findet, aber beide verstehen sich nicht so gut. Tina the Crow Jacqueline findet Tina sehr pervers und ätzend, sie hat nie Lust auf Tina. Tina versendet ihr oft irgendwelche E-Mails, die Jacqueline angeekelt blockiert. Lux the Jackal Jacqueline sieht in Lux einen verliebten Mann, der Nitro leicht auf die Nerven geht. Sie findet, dass man mit Lux sehr gut reden kann, allerdings mag sie es nicht, wenn er Nitro bedrängt. Trivia *Jacqueline mag Geister nicht. **Sie kippt immer um, wenn sie Geister sieht, was zu einem Running Gag ausgeartet ist. *Wenn Jacqueline jemanden mag, kann sie anhänglich werden. **Jacqueline kann allerdings auch so anhänglich werden, dass man glatt meinen könnte, dass sie verliebt wäre, weshalb einige sie für lesbisch halten. *Von den drei Mitgliedern von Team Nitro sagt sie die wenigsten Beleidigungen. *Jackie ist der einzige Spitzname, der für Jacqueline klar geht. *Jacqueline hasst im Gegensatz zu Nitro ihren Bruder (also Kylian) nicht so krass. *Sie ist die kleinste von Team Nitro. *Jacqueline kann etwas französisch, aber nicht gerade viel. *Jacqueline war mal eine Cheerleaderin in ihrer Schule und ist es teilweise bei einigen Sportveranstaltungen immer noch. **In der Abschlussfeier der Cheerleaderinnen geschah etwas, worüber Jacqueline nicht sprechen möchte, aber sie bereute es, dort gewesen zu sein. *Jacqueline wäre als Mensch 169 cm, mit Absätzen sogar 174 cm groß. *Jacqueline ist bisexuell. *Jacqueline färbt in ihren CtC-Runden gerne ihre Haare und passt sie auf ihrem Gegner an. Galerie Nitro.jpg|Team Nitro Team Nitro NEW byBlaze.png|Team Nitro Jacqueline by blazy.png|Jacqueline einzeln Jacqueline blau.png|Jacqueline, als sie ihre Haare mal blau färbte gegen Vixen im CCB 2016 Sechzehntelfinale Jacqueline schwarz.png|Jacqueline, als sie mal ihre Haare schwarz färbte gegen Universe im CCB 2016 Achtelfinale Happy Cinemaday...-.jpg|Kinotag und Jacqueline mag den Film nicht Jacqueline grün.png|Jacqueline, als sie mal ihre Haare grün färbte Jacqueline Urmel.png|Jacqueline in düster gegen Urmel im CCB 2016 Viertelfinale Jacqueline Clove.png|Jacqueline gegen Clove im CCB 2016 Halbfinale Hinrunde Jackie cry by blaze.png|Jacqueline weint, danke Blazy^^ Jacqueline Panda.png|Jacqueline im CtC 2017 Sechzehntelfinale gegen Nyx Jackie_nicht.jpg|Jacqueline in Klamotten, mit denen sie niemals rumlaufen würde, von Blazy :3 Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Tiger Kategorie:Neutral